Generic actuation devices, which are also referred to as a quick-adjustment sight or as adjustment turrets, with one or more index elements that can be slid on are often used in telescopic sights for setting the sight or target marks. In the process, scales applied to the index elements generally display a defined twist of the actuation member relative to a main, body of the actuation device. This defined twist can bring about an associated displacement, preferably in terms of height, and hence in the perpendicular direction, and in terms of the lateral direction, and hence in the horizontal direction, of the sight or the target mark, which serves to correct the ballistic trajectory of a projectile body.
Here, the scaling can be calibrated for a specific type of weapon and ammunition, and the scaling on the index element can indicate distances to target objects. If this distance is set on the calibrated scale, the associated displacement of the sight or the target mark, ensures that the determined point of impact, modified by the ballistic trajectory of the projectile body, once again corresponds to the sight or the target mark.
To this end, for example, annular, index elements were conventionally slid onto a coupling part of an actuation device in order to provide such a seals for correcting the ballistic trajectory of a projectile.
An actuation device for a telescopic sight, as mentioned at the outset, which enables a multiple zero position, that is, a zero position for a number of distances and/or for different ballistics properties of different projectiles and/or different gun barrels, et cetera, is described in United States patent application publication 2004/0144013 A1. This actuation field has a plurality of marker flags, which are arranged in rotatable fashion in the actuation device. Here, the actuation device is embodied in the form of a knob which consists of a plurality of disc-like elements which are arranged about the rotation axis of the device. The flags are applied to flat, discs, which are arranged between disc-like elements of the knob and can be displaced in a setting mode of the actuation device, that is, the disks on which the flags are arranged can be twisted about the rotation axis without the target mark itself being adjusted in the process. In the operating mode, after zeroing to different distances, calibrations, loads, barrels et cetera, the flags are fixed in their set position by virtue of the knob, that is, the discs forming the knob, being screwed against one another or fixed in another way, as a result of which the flag discs are clamped between the discs of the knob and are also moved when the knob is twisted.
However, a disadvantage of this embodiment is that, in order to adjust the individual flags, the knob has to be “loosened”, that is, the knob discs become slightly displaceable along the rotation axis by loosening a fixation, as a result of which the flags, or the discs carrying the flags, loosen and it becomes possible to twist these. However, to this end, it is necessary, firstly, to loosen the turret in an independent work step and, secondly, all flags become loose again as a result of this loosening—this is particularly disadvantageous—and so it is quite easily possible that already set flags are inadvertently displaced.
However, according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,091, this disadvantage should be avoided by virtue of, according to the invention, the outer surface(s) of the index element(s) being recessed compared to the lateral surface of the knob in the direction of the rotation axis of the knob and the one index element or the number of index elements in the recess(es) being permanently rotatable. However, this can result in unwanted adjustments.
According to United States patent application publication 2008/0289239, this should be prevented by an actuation device for setting the position of a target mark in a telescopic sight, with a coupling part which is rotatable about a rotation axis and onto which at least one index element can be slid, in which the actuation device has a guide device for guiding the index element on the coupling part, which guide device renders it possible to slide the index element onto the coupling part in the direction of the rotation axis of the coupling part and prevents the index element from being twisted relative to the coupling part in the state where it is completely and/or partly slid onto the coupling part, at least in a direction perpendicular or tangential to the rotation axis, preferably in all directions. However, it is disadvantageous in the case of this actuation device that the guide device for guiding the index element does not allow arbitrarily fine but only incremented twists of the index element prior to it being slid on. This only allows positions of the index element corresponding to the incremental values to be selected prior to the index element being slid on, and these positions remain fixed during the sliding on and thereafter. Finer adjustments than those corresponding to the respective increments are not possible. Furthermore, after sliding on the index element, it is no longer possible belatedly to adjust or refine the settings, for example if conditions change during the hunt.
A device for quickly adjusting the sight of a firearm can be gathered from DE 20 2006 003 770 U1, in which an actuation device of the generic type mentioned at the outset can be adjusted in fixedly prescribed increments. This adjustment can be undertaken after a spring-pretensioned cap was lifted slightly, and the adjusted position can be securely maintained after the lifted cap was lowered once again in the incrementally adjusted position thereof.